


Beast Casanova

by OfRexandRey



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beast woman, Big Ass, Big Breast, Big nipples, Body Modification, F/M, Hairy Cunts, Inflation, Jaune fucks everyone, Jaune has a gaint dick, Slightly Giantess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfRexandRey/pseuds/OfRexandRey
Summary: Jaune Arc been plucked out of his home dimension, with no memory of his past life other than his first name, and that he is no longer human but an extremely powerful and godly beastman, endowed with great powers and the ravenous desire to build himself with harem full of similar beastly, impossibly curvy and well-endowed beastwomen.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Lets go back to the beginning, Jaune originally woke up in medieval-gothic style castle, the location of which was seemingly a infinite sea, it wouldn't be until later, that he will relies that it was really a pocket dimension that only he had access to. He had no memory of himself or his previous life. Upon waking up, Jaune felt two things, the new expanse of power he now holds, and the need fuck, no, breed, as many women he could get dick inside of. This new need would be easy for the young knight to fulfill, as the mysterious power that took him from his world, along with all memories of his first life, with the exception of his first name, granted him with the power, abilities, and most importantly, the body, to make fulfilling this need child's play. He stands a towering 7'3, his muscles puts the Roman Gods to shame, and the hair. The golden strings cover everything from his thick, tree-truck legs, to his glorious mane, in short, he is the epidemy of a bestial man, built not to look pretty, not be a maiden's true love, but savage any and all cunts he sees, and his women shall reflect that. It doesn't matter who the cunt belongs to, a peasant, a queen, a goddess. He shall take his big, meaty, 18 inch (hard), slutmaker, that has 3 inch girth, oversized glands that add a inch to the girth at the tip, the leaks a infinite wad of precum, and savage her. His balls (and entire crouch) are caked in golden fur, and are as big as melons, and produce thick, syrupy cum. His cum is a dark yellow color, it is naturally syrupy, and produces a aphrodisiac musk so strong, women will choke on it was they spray liters of their cuntjuice on the grounded, it is also potent, that one drop can impregnate a village worth of women.  
Besides him, the only other inhabitants were a group of servants dressed in plane brown cloaks (and nothing else), with faces permanently obscured by hoods, a stark contrast to the extravagate treasure and artwork that decorated the halls of the castle. These servants acted as caretakers to the castle, and auxiliary broodwhores to Jaune. Taller than most women, they stand at least 6 feets, and sport thick thighs, small waist, and big, fat, juicy asses the size of melons and a pair of 34F cup tits, with permanently erect nipples that extend half an inch outward. Like their master, their bodies are as if the went savage and bestial, their cuntlips are swollen, barely containing an oversized labia that will suck anything down and grip it so tight, it often gets turned inside out thanks to the savage, merciless, brutal fucking they get from their master. All cover in thick mounds of pubic hair that covers everything from their naval, to their tight, puckering asshole.  
-Master Bedroom-  
Jaune looked at the servant on his bed, she had a pair of 34F cup tits, with dark nipples that stood up about a inch, her stomach looked about 9 months pregnant. She was cover in dry, yellow, flaky cum, and her hairy ass and pussy leaked loads of cum, it covered her fat ass, that was covered in hard goosebumps, all over each tan, jiggly cheek.  
"You served me well," Jaune said, "Here's a gift."  
Jaune held out a hand, and her tits and ass, grew, and grew, and grew until her tits were a fat, jiggling pair of 40Gs, tip with thick 2 inch nipples, and her ass was nothing more than fat globs of meat. Her cuntlips swelled as it desperately tried to contain a fattening labia, all the while her raven bush thickened and turned feral as it completely covered her new thick, meaty pussy and asshole. As he was about to leave was about to leave he was hit with a vision, it depicted a 6'1 blond with impossible 43Gs a fat ass where each cheek was the size of a melon, and thick cuntlips that could devour a slab of meat, covered in a forest of golden hair. Jaune smiled to himself as he found his first official broodwhore: Cinderella.


	2. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Cinderella is a beautiful woman, she has a pretty face with small, pouting lips, eyes like a doe, that are sky-blue in color, and a mop of blond, shoulder-length hair that shone brightly like the sun. In the body department, she wasn't bad either, standing a tall 6'1, she had a small but cute ass, a tight cunt with small lips that contained her clit and labia, topped with a bush of dark blond hair, and a perky set of 32C breast with small, coin-sized, pink nipples. She was taking a stroll in her carriage one morning, when suddenly there was a flash of light that blinded all persons on the spot.  
"Are you okay, princess," the carriage driver asked.  
"I'm fine," answered Cinderella with a calming smile and an aura of tranquility.  
After a quick inspection for damage, and too find anything that could have caused the flash (which turned up empty) they moved along without incident. Never knowing (or discovering) that the Cinderella they had was nothing but a clone, the true Cinderella had been teleported to Jaune's castle, where she will be made into the first broodwhore of Jaune, and she will live the life of lust and breeding for eternity.  
-xxx-  
Cinderella was put into a room coated with the musk of Jaune that was more potent by a factor of 20, when she woke up, she gagged and choked on the smell, the stink of pure, potent, yellow cum filled her nostrils, as her cute, innocent cunt squirted liters of slimy, translucent pussyjuce on her dress, bed, floor and walls. The juice was so thick, it was slim, it had a sharp stink of its own, and it was cloudy, like someone already jizzed in it. Then came the brood-change, a term coined by Jaune himself, the brood-change would turn any woman into an impossibly busty whore that lived only to be bred by her master in her hot, slim-filled, juicy pussy. First, her cute pink nipples turned dark, and extend until they were two and half-inches long, they speared right thru Cinderella's dress, and were so hard, the tips could cut glass, ever since they became erect, they never went down.  
Next was her pussy, her cuntjuice started to thicken into slim and became cloudy, it resembled a form of girlcum rather than standard cuntjuice. Second was the pussy itself, the lips thickened and swollen, likely in preparation to take it's masters huge, meaty fucklog, while the inner and outer labia extended to the point the swelled, oversized lips couldn't contain it. Even then the labia still extend and thickened, becoming more meaty and savage as the color darkened from a pretty pink to dark messy coral, contrasting to the light peach skin around it. While her pussy was transforming into a slimy, meaty fuckhole, Cinderella's clit extended into an inch. Of course it would be noticed in her new thick fuckhole of a cunt.  
The last change to her pussy was the beautiful, blonde bush, it spread across, became thicker, and darkened to a mustard yellow. When it stopped, it cover her new fat cuntlips, her inner thighs, and even her asscrack, shielding her dark brown. rough, puckered asshole from view in a forest of yellow, that dominated her sweaty asscrack, inner thighs, crouch, and fuzzed her navel. The sight of such a fat, meaty, hairy pussy on Cinderella looked more in place on a female beast that would be bred by it's male aggressively, so it they may bear offspring.  
The transformation paused for awhile, leaving Cinderella to bask in her iron-hard two-inch nipples, and beastly cunt, covered in hair and constantly leaked cloudy girlcum. She flicked and play with her elongated nipples that were doomed (enlightened) to stay aroused and erect 24/7 for eternity, and shoved her fist in her fat, beast-like cunt, while needing her meat labia and one inch clit, all the while she coated her room with layers of thick girlcum. It was on the walls, floor, and even the ceiling, there were strings of girlcum that connected walls to walls, walls to floor, ceiling to walls, walls to cunt, and many more. As this happen the hair of her forest bush started to nap and clump together, making it look even more beastly. Cinderella herself only basked in pleasure from her new anatomy, dress long since magiced away by Jaune, who she was before she was taken (saved) was irrelevant in her eyes, only the pleasure and the master she would meet would be important to her.  
After days of hiatus, the transformation continued into the final stage: her breast and ass. Her 32C chest ballooned, swelled, grew, and bloated till it stood as a proud, gravity-defying, 43Gs, tipped with completely black, bumpy, three inch nipples, that would lead the charge to wherever she went. They were bigger than heads, firm as fruit, had a light peachy color, and were covered in hard goosebumps that could be seen by the naked eye. Her ass bubbled and jiggled as each cheek gained the size of a kickball, much like her tits, her ass had a light peachy color to it and was covered in visible goosebumps. Together each cheek smash and drowned the unkempt forest of dark hair that dominated her asscrack like strip of jungle, in a sea of musty, sweaty, wet, and hot assflesh. The brood-change was complete.  
-xxx-  
Jaune was pleased, the brood-change was a complete success, beyond optimism even. The brood-change was confirmed to change a woman's body to a beastial and savage body, met for breeding. He felt his cock grow into 18 inches of fuckmeat, his oversized cocktip and glands thickened making girth 4 inches on the tip, but three inches along the veiny, pulsing, throbbing shaft. He watched through a magic mirror as the brood-change took hold of her, and now was enjoyed the results. From her iron-hard, bumpy, black, three-inch long nipples on fat, heaving breast, to the ass, that had moist dark yellow nappy hair dominating her sweaty, musky asscrack.  
He decided it was time to breed her, so he teleported into her room and immediately Cinderella's musk hit his nose as he meet her cloudy sky-blue eyes with is shining royal blue. They stared, her at his godlike muscles, hairy body, and the whoremaking 18 inch meatlog that was leaking, syrupy cum that was a deep dark yellow color, and he at her fat, jiggling tits with bumpy, black three inch nipples, her bubble ass with a thick strip of yellow hair squished into her hot, sweaty, and musk asscrack hiding her rough, dark asshole, and her fat-lipped cunt with a meaty dark coral-colored labia, covered with thick bushes of clumpy, nappy, smelly pubic hair, slimy from the amount of cloudy, mucky girlcum, Cinderella's musky cunt now produced.  
Then without warning Cinderella turned around bent over and twerked, with all the muscles and might she could use.  
CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP~!  
The sounds of two sweaty asscheeks smashing together could be heard throughout the castle. To see the gorgeous, therianthropic woman twerking for Jaune, was like watching a female beast doing a mating dance to attract a male to breed her.  
CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP~!  
As each thickalicious-fat cheeks crashed together, sweaty flew everywhere and slimy girlcum leaked from her cunt. Jaune watched as her ass smashed into itself, the dark blonde hair between the was now soaked in sweat and now stuck to each cheek. Spreading, so he could see her dark, rough, puckered asshole. Then he pounced.  
Jaune was behind the twerking princess ass faster than one can see, his broad and strong hands firmly grip the big fat ass and spread it allowing the bestial man to see her dark puckered virginal asshole and to smell the scent of her delicious pheromones of her asshole, which sink him deeper into his ravenous-primal mindset. He took a brief moment to admire her asshole before he put his face into her asshole and started to lick the outside and inside of her sour but delicious asshole with his long, rough tongue and skillfully lick the walls of her virgin asshole walls, not before he use his vast powers to clean the inside of her asshole to banish the scat and other bodily fluid that would ruin his sexual mood.  
The brood-changed princess moaned loudly as she felt the primal, bestial alpha lick her asshole, her moans could be heard throughout the castle. The brood-changed Cindy twerked her massive bootylicious ass, trying to make her alpha divinely tongue go deeper and rougher as she grip the sheets of the covers and stuff her face into it at the moment, groaning deep in the sheets.  
Jaune felt a great deal of pride of making this once innocent princess into a broodwhore that will only live to be bred by him. The sheer lascivious reaction and her beastily, unadulterated wanton moans, empowered him as he uses his powers to lengthen his tongue and to increase the pleasure nerves of her asshole tenfold. The Anilingus foreplay had gone about a couple minutes before Jaune pulled his face back, leaving thick trails of his spit and saliva. Cindy let out a whimpering, disappointed moan before it turned into hissing moan of delightful pleasure as she felt the thick cocktip of bestial alpha male cock.  
Before he could penetrate her asshole and take her anal virginity, he said in his deep, growling and authoritative-baritone voice.  
"I'm going to fuck you like the broodwhore that you are"  
And he ruthlessly thrust total of 18 inch of his lengthy, thick, strong cock into her tight virgin asshole, the golden fur of his crouch met the dark blonde hair of her asscrack.  
The once innocent princess let out a loud feminine cry of raw pleasure and she near-instantaneously cum out torrential of her thick, slimy cumjuice onto the sheets, soaking the veletvly sheets with it slimy juices. And then she let out another of her bestial womanly cry as Jaune proceed to fuck her with fast and rough force. His 18-incher beastly-supercock slam the inside of her stomach, making massive bulge appeared out of her slim fur stomach.  
Cindy lift her head in pleasure. "Oh, oh, oh. Ahhh, fuck, Oh fuck me, OH My Fuck!" She said her first list of curses out of her clean mouth. And she had every good reason, as the thick cock was turning and reshaping the inside of her asshole with nothing but pure brute force (and little of his godly powers) as she simultaneously slammed her fat, wet, musty ass against his muscled hips and long, heavy slut-maker of a cock.  
CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP—!  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god fucking yes! Please turn my tight asshole into a wet, messy, gaping mess my big-dicked alpha!" She slurry beg her dominant alpha in wanton and needy voice as she wiggles and twerked her big, juicy, marvelous ass, as his length disappeared in her sweaty, hairy, sticky asshole.  
Jaune answer her by slapping her right asscheek, causing the mountainous pile of musty assmeat to jiggle back and forth. The sight of her titanic sweaty ass jiggle and slapping made the bestial hunk growled out lustfull as he slapped her asscheek again, this time he did it on the left cheek causing it to jiggle. Soon enough he started to slapped both of this blonde broodwhore ass and at the meantime fucking her tight, rough asshole. This action causes the slut to spray girlcum all over his treetruck legs and floor. It was so thick and slimy that strings connected her bestial cunt to his legs and floor.  
Then suddenly, without coming out of her he flipped her over and got on the bed, he grabbed both her ankles and forced them to the sides of her head. Her ass was raised high into the air with his meatlog still inside. He took a second to look at her colossal titties and her hard, black three inch long nipples. He then leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, with his cock still in her asshole and him still holding her ankles by her head. It was rough as sandpaper and hard as flesh iron, it was so long that you could see it poking the inside of his cheek.  
He then sucked, bit, and played with her glorious titmeat until he feels some thick, rich milk coming out of her three-inch long nipples and into his mouth. It was thick and heavy, kind of like cream. The creamy-milk taste divinely on his enhanced taste buds and made his primal instinct haywire with gluttonous hunger, as the ravenous beast-knight fuck her asshole her with hyperactive speed and hip-shattering force causing her to howl out in unadulterated pleasure as her eyes rolled back into the back of her skull and her tongue hanging out limply, a extremely lewd aheago-fucked silly expression.  
"OH GOD YES! YOU FUCKING ME SO DEEP AND HARD! FUCK, I CAN'T STOP CUMMING FROM YOUR BIG FAT FUCKING ALPHA-COCK! O~H I'M CUMMING AGAIN! I'M CUMMING FROM HAVING MY ASSHOLE BEING FUCK!" She ecstatic shouted out in sheer slutty enrapture.  
"I'm going to cum! Take it you fucking broodwhore! Take my nasty virile seed like the slut that you are!" He growled out, as he rapidly slammed his hips and 18-inch cock feeling how close he cumming.  
Until, finally, he pushed his thick and lengthy 18-incher cock deep within her and cum literal gallon worth of thick, extra-heavy yellow cream inside her bowel and let out a powerful, bestial, primal roar of his beastly lust as he held her down with his strong, muscular arms.  
The unbelievable sheer amount of his ejaculation were outstandingly staggering and astonishing that it made her slim, flat stomach expanded up and being currently filled with nothing but hot, virile, beastly cum. Soon enough, the broodwhore Cindy once flat and slim stomach look like she was six-month pregnant with quadruplets and she cum her thick and slimy girlcum, soaking the trunk-like hairy thighs of the dominant and bestial alpha male and the sheets once again.  
Jaune huffed though his nostril in pleasurable contentment as he pulled his still hard-as-steel cock out of her now widen and gaping asscunt, letting the river of thick, slimy dark yellow cum rush out of the free and unplugged hole. It travelled down her hairy asscrack, making the dark blonde bush even more sticky and slimy. The raw sensation and pure feeling of cumming inside a fine damn broodwhore bitch was incredible and divinely that he might use it more than her pussy. Speaking of which her hairy meathole was covered in slimy girlcum, the thick blonde hair clumped and napped together, and her meaty labia was covered in girlcum slim. Then without warning she jumped out of bed, surprising Jaune, and started twerking like a pornstar gone mad.  
CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!—!  
Her cheeks smashed into each other as cum flowed out of her ass, soaking the hair in her asscrack, as it was tossed all over the room, thanks to the speed and power of her twerking thicc, sweaty assmeat.  
CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP! CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!—!  
She then looked at him either heart-shaped pupils and said.  
"FUCK MY CUNT MASTAH! FUCK MY HUGE, FAT, HAIRY, MUSTY CUNT UNTIL I DIE."  
Jaune then aimed his rod at her fuckhole, and thrusted. And without a moment of hesitation or pause, the alpha, bestial-knight to fuck the living, dying hell of her bestial poontang and the inside of her womb with pure, unadulterated monstrous-brutal force of his muscled hips. His strong hips were blurred with how fast his hips were as he let out a low, beastly groan out of his mouth as he roughly grabbed hold of her fat, heavy, incredible buxom tits and the thick nipples. As his cock plunged in and out of her meaty cunt that was covered in dark blonde hair, with thicc, fat lips, and a meaty, dark coral colored labia, that produced it's on musk like it's master.  
All the while she stood on her feet, twerking her ass as her girlcum created thick strings between their hips, and between her clapping cheeks. She panted and moaned out with euphoria glee as her mind were being overwhelmed and drowning from the godly, divinely, ecstatic from the godly, dominant, and the primalistic-bestial alpha male.  
CLAP! SPORG! CLAP! SPORG! CLAP! SPORG! CLAP! SPORG! CLAP! SPORG! CLAP! SPORG! CLAP! SPORG! CLAP! SPORG!  
The resounding echo sound of wet flesh hitting each other and the nasty sound of girlcum spurting out were heard throughout the castle and all the servants in could hear it in fine detail. The inevitable came when Cinderella's legs gave out, driving her face into the ground, and lifting her fat, sweaty, delicious ass high into the air.  
The savage, primal knight pick her up and put her in a standing full nelson, summoned a mirror in front of them showing Cinderella's how she looked right now. Sweaty with her once well-groomed blonde hair hair unkempt and messy and sticking to her forehead, here large heavy breast heaved and jiggle with her black, three-inch long nipples, hard as iron and rough as sandpaper, they still have dripple of milk and bite marks.  
And finally there she saw it...her hairy, meaty, snatch and dark, hirsute and rough asscunt and her bushy asscrack, and the shocking but arousing state they were in: Her dark, hirsute and rough asshole still gaping and still leaking impossing amount of thick, heavy-cream yellow cum from studly Jaune fucking it so deep and hard at such a brutal fast pace and the fact that the extra-heavy cream-cum that were hot, thick and plentiful in bucketload.  
Her eyes glance at her poontang and the state that it was in the moment: Red, battered, abused, hairy and meaty pussy. The brood-change caused her blonde bush to darken and dominate her pussy, inner-thigh, asscrack, asshole, and fuzzed her entire naval. She saw her new pussy state, how the lips were swollen and fat, not even containing the dark coral-colored, meaty labia. How her small well-groomed bush grew into a thick and untamed forest jungle. It covers her crotch, she could see the thick clumps, knots, and naps in it, and how it was moist and slimy from the thickly-heavy cum and sweaty. It looked as if it would ensnare anything that would come near it. Such as a razor, or clippers, it was like the hide of a wild primordial beast rather than bush turned feral. It didn't end there, she saw her very fat, round and bubbly ass , and how the crack was filled with nothing but a thick nappy, bush of hair, soaked in heavy yellow cum and sweat around the edges of her asscrack, and saw the brown hairs that caked her asshole. All of it gave off it's pure, unadulterated animalistic feminine musk.  
And finally, she saw how her thickly-fat, meaty, and dense cunt, how it looks so fucked, so savage, so battered from the ferociously relentless fucking and looked very much stretched to the breaking point by containing all of the big, meaty 18-inch cock yet still hungrily cling to the cock like a meaty suction cup cobra. She swallowed deeply, as she couldn't believe how her raw, red, hairy and battered her poontang changed form the transformation and how the big-dicked beastman hunk fuck it so fast and hard that she was suprised that it didn't tore itself out or bleed...And she never felt so fucking turn on in all of her life, as she throw her head back and squirt her girlcum into the mirror and let out a strong guttural moan out of her mouth. As her huge, elongated, bumpy, black nipples sprayed thick cream all over the room.  
He grinned ferally at her visceral reaction and let out a deep boisterous laugh, and a moment later he gone back of fucking the fucked-stupid broodwhore, buxom, beastily slut. A couple of long moments of pure, unadulterated rough and primal fucking his cock started to thicken, and harden. Then he came, a torrential river of hot, virile yellow seed shot in her once again, he cum in her womb until her stomach started to swell up and again looking like she was nine month pregnant with quadruplets.  
Her wet, moist pussy walls continuously milk her dominant and beastly hyper-hung Alpha-Stud cock for it thick,hyper-virile milk and much brood-changed Cinderella pussy going through non stop cumming session. Even when Jaune letting go of her body and her slipping off his glorious slutmaker cock, allowing her body to fall into the floor with her body shaking and twitching from the powerful mind-numbing and body-spasming orgasms that still affect her buxom and curvy body to the highest degree that will affect her for the rest of the day and night.  
He looked at the unconcious broodwhore for a moment before he chuckled darkly and a deep sense of pride in his very wide, imposing and broad chest.  
"I think that went very well for my first broodwhore" Jaune sardonically quipped with a wide smug smirk. He then looked down at her, her wet, heavy, impossibly busty chest tipped with three-inch long, rough, black nipples leaking a heavy, white creamy-milk, her pussy, gaped open oozing yellow cum getting caught in her thick blonde bush just like her big, fat ass. Her anus covered in dark brown hair oozing out cum leak a broken water hose into her hairy asscrack. He smelled and took a breath of of her lady musk coming from her sweaty, cum-soaked ass and pussy.  
"Rest up Cindy, this is only the beginning of our fun~," Jaune said with a big feral grin and a dark, piercing eyes, and an imposing, tyrannical aura as he pick her up and carry her to the bathroom to wash up and gain her strength for him to fuck her strength again, and at the same time to breed the fertile broodwhore with his superior, powerful, godlike progency…  
-10 Hours Later-  
Jaune sat on his throne, his flaccid (yet still huge 15-inch) meatstick was soaked in slimy cuntjuices from the brood-changed woman who was passed out on the floor, completely exhausted and brimming full of hot, thick, viscous, hyper-virile yellow cum witch stuffed her meaty, beastial snatch and gaping asshole, both of wholes were leaking out copious amounts of jizz, soaking her thick, feral bush, and making a thick puddle of semen between her large, thick, juicy thighs.  
Jaune ponder on his next course of action...who was going to be next on his list of future broodwhores?


	3. Snow White and Evil Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are the legal age and been age up accordingly

Eighteen years old Snow White is an incredible beauty to behold, smooth skin was white as snow, raven hair, black as night, lips red like roses, and chocolate brown eyes. Her beauty was pure and innocent type, the type that would warm hearts, inspire peace and tranquility, and even the most cruel hearted of men and women can't bring themselves to her harm as their blackened heart broke away and turned into noble heart of pureness. With a bright and optimistic smile at their direction make them tear up in sheer guilt and shame of their action and that almost all of them turn themselves in and repent their crimes and sins.  
Queen Grimhilde also known by her enemies the Evil Queen was a woman in her mid 30's, and is also an incredible beauty to behold with a slender mature figure with plenty of curves, icily beautiful and serene, yet unfeeling face and red lips, and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows. Yet her beauty was the sheer opposite of Snow White. She held a cold, mature and sinister beauty that inspired great fear and dread. Babies would weep, men would cower, and even the noblest of knights would make themselves scare when sight of her gorgeous but cold green, toxic eyes.  
Both of them were equal yet opposite of their beauty and personality, two sides of a coin, and that is why Jaune the Bestial Alpha, desired both of them as he gazed at them with darkly sharp, piercing eyes and a big lust-filled, feral grin as his mind come up with a plan to take them and make them part of his harem of bestial broodwhore women.

Jaune smiled with pride as he looked at the two gorgeous naked women, one was a young woman still growing into her physical and sexual prime, and the other was mature woman who hit her physical and sexual apex long time ago. His sharp, piercing blue eyes become "slitted as they roamed over their body, admiring and comparing each of their features and body.  
Both of them have the same full, luscious, beautiful black hair. The young beauty that was Snow White's short and style into a bob that was parted in the middle. The mature beauty that was Evil Queen's has long, smooth and silky chest-length hair which cover her pink nipples and areolas. Their gorgeous body was different which shows their difference type of beauty and age: Snow White was warm, welcoming, and shined brightly into the light, while the Evil Queen's was cold, shunning, and hide, deeply into the dark abyss.  
The Evil Queen's body was to behold as her dark beauty, with slender and mature figure, voluptuous and curvaceous and well-endowed hourglass figure, with a thin waist, large wide hips, a full shapely mature pair of 32Ds and large, firm yet fat buttocks and a pair of large, thick and juicy thighs, along with a smooth pussy with a smooth vulva, a tight, pink labia hidden in a pair of tight lower-lips topped with a small, well-groomed bush showing her sexual maturity. Snow White's body was also a sight behold to see as her warm beauty, with a diminutive and youthful figure, with a less voluptuous and curvaceous and well-endowed hourglass figure, with a still thin waist, less broad hips, a small yet still fairly big for her diminutive body with a young budding pair of 30Cs tipped with brown nipples, a small, but perky and bubbly butt and a pair of surprisingly thick, succulent thighs, along with a smooth pussy with a smooth vulva, a tight, pink labia hidden in a pair of tight clean-shaven, lower-lips leaving no sign of her sexual maturity...for now.  
Jaune nodded his head in lust and admiration. "Both of them will make good broodwhores for my harem" He said, his low, growly masculine, baritone voice rumble out, seemingly shaking the castle itself.  
"Let's begin the Brood-Change procedures," Jaine said as he teleported them to Transformation Chambers (merely a room with a single bed as the sole furnishing). The room smelled of the pure, potent aphrodisiac-esque musky pheromones and of Jaune's cum, infused with body-altering mystic properties.  
"I think a month in will do you two some good, and fix your relationship," Jaune said to the sleeping women who unconsciously move closer together and snuggle against each other. "After all...there's no bond stronger than a mother and daughter '~love~'," He said with a smile as he teleport himself out of the room and into the viewing room to watch the duo in action and see how they will react with each other, during the brood-change. He also used his insight to check on them and make sure their clones are in place so no one will know what happened to them and of their true fate.  
When they woke in a dazed state, they won't truly be aware or at least fully comprehend the transformations tell later, when they gain more clarity. The musky scent was the first thing that they smelled, they choked as it clogged their noses and nostrils, due to how potent and raw the musk was as it straggled the air from their lungs with it potency. Then they squirted their cuntjuice all over the room and each other, the spray was so violent and forcefully, it was as if they were peeing after holding it for a long period of time.  
Soon, the cuntjuice that they sprayed started to thicken, become slimy and cloudy, it also develop a primal, animalistic, but feminene musk of its own. And after their cuntjuices become thick, slimy and cloudy, both of their once pink and brown normal nipples were started to darken to an ebony-black and became rough, bumpy and elongated to six-inches thanks to the duration of time spent with the body altering cum being a month. They were hard as iron, rough as sandpaper, and could break rocks. The new sensitivity of their half-a-foot long nipples, made them cum slimy girlcum all over their room. As a result, the change made their new nipples shoot long lines of thick, yellow/white milk, (yellow for Queen, white for Snow White). As it splashed and coated each others faces and bodies, they tasted the cream and their taste buds exploded from the richness and deliciousness of the milk, The stimulation we're so strong that, that they forgot that they are enemies.  
Next up was their pretty, pink pussies, the color of their inner-flesh turned to a pure black, their labia grew meaty, and their snow-white lips fatten and swelled. The transformation continued until the fat, swollen, juicy lips could no longer contain their black, meaty labias. It was strange to see, the black inner-meat of their cunts along with their smooth, snow-white skin, yet it felt so good and perfect in their musk-addled mind could think of at the moment. Both (still in a dazed state) of the two fairest beauties felt a strange breeze in their asscrack and both got off the bed to look in the mirror that suddenly appeared. The fairest stepmother and daughter duo turned around and spread their cheeks with their hands, they were shocked to see their once pretty assholes, pucker, and darkened into a deep black, and developed a meaty texture and twitch uncontrollably, causing their now black assholes to open and close as if it was winking at them.  
Soon enough for the fairest duo they felt how their entire snow-white skin started to grow a lite fuz of gorgeous, soft and smooth ravenette fur-like hair on their bodies that was as soft as freshly-spun silk. Snow White short bobcut hair started to thicken and lengthen until it reaches her small perky butt and asshole, and the Evil Queen long, chest-length hair, lengthen further as it reached her big, fat, bubbly ass. Then their entire groin area started darken, as it began to grow a large, wild and untamed bush. For Snow White whom pussy was clean-shaven, its was a shocking sight to witness. For the Evil Queen whom pussy did have a decent amount of bush, it also comes off as a shocking sight, for the evil and narcissistic queen, who always made sure that her bush was trimmed and groomed to perfection. Now their raven-black bushes started to thicken, clump together in knots, and grow to cover their entire naval and inner-thighs.  
And then they felt something strange feelings regarding their entire body, and the odd feeling cause the fairest duo to let a guttural moan out in discomfortment. Soon enough, their entire body started to go through the changes as their breast swollen and expanded: Snow White young and budding 30C cups turn into pairs of impossibly huge and buxom 42GG cow tits that was firm and perky as it was before, the Evil Queen big and buxom 32Ds turn similar impossibly huge and buxom 48K cow tits that jiggled with every movement, and had a decent amount of sag which only enhance the attractiveness of their beauty. The body changes didn't stop at the tits, as both of their ass gone though the same procession, as it grew and expanded until they turned into a pair of incredible, huge, fat, shapely badonkadonks with a pair of very large and very juicy-looking thick thighs. In addition, their hips broaden and widen into pair of exaggeratedly, very wide and perfect childbearing hips fit to birth perfect and godly children.  
Then their rough asscrack started to grow patches of thick, musky, ravenette bush. It was so thick it was more like an untamed and wild forest, it started to become wet and moist thanks the sweaty cheeks it was between. The wet, ravenette forest started giving off a very potent and very bestial musk that it override their human side and drive their newly born bestial side into lust-fueled frenzy, due to the potency of raw beastly but womanly musk.  
When their transformation into ravenous, impossibly curvaceous, buxom, and fat-assed beast-women concluded, Jaune left them to indulge in their new bodies and see how they will react to each other strong, potent, beastly pheromones that each of them were oozing out of their fat pussy...  
And he wasn't disappointed at all, as the bestial-knight watch on them with amusement as he watched the evil stepmother and fairest stepdaughter ravage each others lips with raw animalistic lustful-hunger, as their hands roamed each other's brood-changed bodies. Bright, crimson-red lips meet as they devoured each other's mouths, while poking and jousting each others tits with their rough, six-inch, black nipples. Their impossibly long, half-a-foot, iron-hard nipples poked into each others titflesh, and their long, black nipples, rough as sandpaper constantly clashed and rubbed against each other, as if it was a "Joust Match" of flesh. A joust match that Evil Queen was winning as her magnificent 48K cow tits slowly overwhelmed the young woman smaller but still ungodly huge 42GG buxom tits and pushing her down on the bed still kissing the young woman with voracious lust and the aforementioned young woman share the same voracious lust as each of them try to dominant each other mouth.  
The Evil Queen hand trailed down to her stepdaughter slim stomach and down her thick, musky, meaty cunt covered in a thick, nappy, ravenette forest of hair. Her traced the outline of her step daughter's blck, meaty cunt with her long, slim fingers, while playing with the knots, in her wild, hairy bush, a rare moments of playfulness from the normally cold, aloof, mature woman who rather kill or torture her enemy then be playful.  
Toxic-green eyes opened to meet chocolate-brown, the Evil Queen then started to remember, this was her step-daughter. The one how was fated to surpass her in beauty and power, the one she planned to kill, she stood up on the bed, ignoring Snow White's distressful wines at their ruby-red lips being. The Queen attempted to find a pillow and smother her out of spite, but her lust-filled daughter jump up at her and smash her lips into hers once more.  
Snow White's brood-changed mind made her caused her carnal hunger that her once pure and innocent mind didn't thought off before, she didn't even care that the woman that she is passionately kissing were her evil stepmother who made her a scullery maid, she forced to clean her castle floors, and force her to live in dingy home like a lowborn commoner (though she didn't mind it one bit).  
The Evil Queen didn't enjoy her step-daughter somewhat dominant or in equal actions, she needed to be reminded of her place. So, she acts fast. Grimhilde pushed her daughter off of her once again and onto the bedding, watching her daughter buxom chest bounce and swayed from the sudden movement, before the young woman could do anything about it or react to the sudden change of situation, a shadow was cast over her and she looks up to see her wicked stepmother who suddenly got on top of her. The Evil Queen then squatted down and forces her head in between her large, succellent thigh and she faced her step-mother's transformed cunt, and the dark, intimidating glare of dominance she gave her.  
"Alright you little slut-daughter, it seems you forgotten her place. I'm the queen and you're nothing but then a disobedient, little whore who doesn't recognize her place. Do you understand me right you slut?" She asked in her sharp and authoritative tone that she use to command her subjects in her court and the few times that she dominates her (of both genders) lovers who have the honor of bedding her when need to scratch her itch once and awhile. "You're going to lick, no, devour whatever my magnificent cunt turned into, and you're not going to stop. You hear me, Slut Whore, you'll choke on my cunt before you stop, got it." She glares deathly at her step-daughter. The newly christened, Slut Whore, submissively nodded showing that she understands her words and her new packing order between her and her very domineering stepmother, as she was nothing but a submissive slut who only purpose it to please dominating people like her stepmother (and Jaune who was watching them in the viewer room).  
The aforementioned Jaune was very surprised at the Queen's show of total dominance on the young woman. Cinderella when she was fresh brood-changed was so filled with lust and want she hardly could even form cohesive thoughts, much-less talk.  
'Good to know that some women can have some semblance of reason right after the change,' Jaune thought to himself. 'Though, if she tries to be dominating with me. Soon enough, she's going to learn very soon, that the only dominant person of the castle, is me. She can dominate and rule over the other broodwhores in my harem, but never me.' He thought as he continued on watching the fairest duo sapphic action  
Slut Whore was met with the sight of her step-mother's transformed pussy, the lips were fat, the labia was black, meaty, and stuck out of her pussy. It was all covered in thick clumps of ravenette hair, and slimy from the cloudy girlcum that leaked out of her fuckhole. The thick, womanly musk of her step-mother's cunt filled her nostrils and throat not a moment later. She swallowed at the sight of it, it looked so beastly and savage, part of her wondered if it'll try to eat her face if she got to close. But nevertheless, Slut Whore did as her dominating step-mother told her and timidly licked the black, meaty labia that stuck out of her pussy with the tip of her inexperience and hesitating tongue. Showing her lack of Cunnilingus skills and her reluctant of doing this with another woman, who was her step-mother nonetheless. Only for the hand of the Evil Queen to grab her ravenette mane, and violently shoved her face into the beastly cunt.  
"I SAID DEVOUR, DAMN YOU. I WAS GOING TO USE A PILLOW SMOTHER YOU, BUT IF HAVE TO USE MY ON GODDAMN PUSSY I WILL! EVEN IF IT'S TO EAT PUSSY CORRECTLY! I SAID TO DEVOUR THIS PUSSY, REGARDLESS WHATEVER IT TURNED INTO! IF YOU HAVE TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR WHORE LIFE BETWEEN MY LEGS TO THIS. THEN SO BE IT! NO EAT! MY! PUUUSSSSSSYYYYY!" the Evil Queen roared as she stood up, still holding Slut Whore in an iron grip, driving her face deep into her fat, slim-filled, musky, bushy cunt. As the Evil Queen stood up to gain more leverage, she dragged Slut Whore's body along, forcing it too sit upright on her fat, sweaty, jiggly ass. Slut Whore didn't do anything but let out a small whimper in fear and arousal at domineering and intimidating Queen. The Queen's overpowering but womanly musk and intoxicating pheromones flooded her nostrils, while her supple red mouth and bimbofied lips was starting to get coated in the Queen's thick, smelly, and slimy girlcum. Slut Whore's mind began to fog up from the potent, aphrodisiac musk, it started lowering her inhibitions and inducing feelings of adultery, blazing lust, and the burning desire to devour and worship the beastly, fat, musky, fleshy, and hairy cunt of her overly assertive and extremely tyrannical step-mother. The Evil Queen let out a pleasurable hissed through her teeth and ruby-red lips as Slut Whore began to devour her like a crazed and starved animal who has been hunting for weeks with no food in sight. The Queen felt a great deal of sadistic glee and dark pleasure as she watched the once innocent Snow White fully transform into the depraved Slut Whore.  
Slut Whore felt a burst at her rebirth, her depraved desires, succubus-esque libido, and her new masochistic side of her sluthood. She devoured the gorgeous mature women fleshy cunt with voracious hunger of a predator ripping into prey. With her tongue wiggling and squirming around the black flesh of the pussy like snakes in a mating cycle. She grabbed on to the Queen's glorious asscheeks to force her face deeper into the pussy, hungry for the cuntljuice nector that resided in it. Despite it slimy texture, musky smell, and cloudy color, the taste was divinely akin to the potent, aphrodisiac drinks of Gods. Her full bimbofied red lips sucked the cuntflesh so hard that it stretch out when she started to pull back her head.  
The dominant woman let a low, bestial moan from her gorgeous, red, soft, and thick lips. She pressed her fat, slimy, black-fleshed cooch deeper into spineless and obedient Slut Whore's mouth. The Queen began to grind her beastly cunt with rough, dominating force, showing her dominance by humiliating her step-daughter who was neck deep into her cunt. Licking the slim off her fat lower-lips and desperately trying to suck my out of her mother's fat, slimy fuckhole.  
These acts of sexual domination and submission, between the dominant 'alpha female' and the submissive 'beta female' had gone on for a few more minutes. Until the aforementioned 'alpha female' could feel her cunt getting wetter and her crotch becoming hotter, the signs of climaticing orgams appoarching rapidly.  
"I'M CUMMING SLUT WHORE, SINCE I GRACED YOUR PATHETIC BEING WITH MY CUNT YOU BETTER DRINK EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUT!" She screamed out, as she pushed her step-daughter's face deeper into her cooch and cummed out her orgasm. Forcing her submissive and pathetic step-daughter to drink her cuntjuice, Slut Whore's red lips stuck on her meaty cunny like a suction cup, to help force the slimy, beastly cuntjuices into her mouth and down her stomach. Their was so much that the young beauty started to gag and choke, and her cheeks bloated up like a chipmunk with nuts in it mouth. She started slapping her step-mother's large, luscious thighs in a vain attempt for mercy.  
Mercy that she won't get from Evil Queen, and she will soon learn that she will get no mercy from the still watching master as well. Who finds the young submissive beauty actions to be amusing to watch. Jaune was also beyond impressed by the Evil Queen, he thought anyone who would be brood-changed would be left a sex starved mess. Not only did the Queen pull herself together, she went on to completely dominate Snow White, or Slut Whore now, in accordance with her decree.  
He continued to watch as Slut Whore's eye's began to roll up, her hands desperately slapping the Queen's thighs and asscheeks. One of Slut Whore's hands even ventured into her hairy asscrack and stick her finger in the Queen's asshole and finger it, all in the hope gaining release.  
'I think it about time that I introduce myself to them, right now' Thought Jaune watched Slut Whore do Analingus to be released from her step-mother. He then stood up from his chair and up to his towering 7'3 ft frame, clade in a simple brown robes, and teleported himself to Transformation Chambers. Standing in front of them with a powerful aura of supremacy and a very, extremely authoritarian presence that held arresting power of submission that make people submit to him in sheer, undeniable instinct.  
"Hello Slut Whore, Slut Queen. I'm you new Master. Nice to meet you two." He spoke in a calm, casual yet sardonically cheerful tone yet his extremely powerful and boomingly deep voice spoke to them as if he were a roaring beast, shaking the room to its foundation.  
The Queen released Slut Whore, who collapsed into a twitching mess on the bed, and got off the same bed she was standing on and on to the floor. Once she was standing on the floor she reached behind her and grabbed Slut Whore's hand, she pulled it back, removing the finger that was still in her tight asshole, dropped it, looked back to her so-called master and said.  
"What did you just call me?," The Evil Queen said to Jaune walking up to him with a dark glower and venomous death-like glare. "How dare you call me by that disgusting. You, you unsightly beast!" She said with sheer disdain and contempt to the towering, well-built bestial-knight.  
"Beast, maybe you should look into a mirror before you though that word around," Jaune said as he summoned a mirror by his side.  
She glanced at the mirror and was shock and eneraged at what she saw of her very brood-changed physical appearance. She look so unsightly, so disgusting-looking that it made her normally calm and collected face burn and give way to pure raw murderous, psychotic rage.  
"How...dare...you!" She spoke with her calm and soft voice as usual yet she tone were more growly and extremely foul, each word was laced with venom and hatred. It was like her very voice was an angry cobra hissing wrathful warnings.  
She felt justified of her rage toward him. She looks like a new and disgusting-looking (in her very vain and narcissistic mind) body humanoid BEAST. She showed how she grew a couple inches from her tall and statuesque 6'0'ft height to 6'11'½ ft in height with a savage-looking muscular yet barbarous breeder-style. With a smooth six-pack abs, built with very huge, heavy, fat, 48K cow tits, tip with 6-inch, black-colored, rough, iron-hard nipples, and an ungodly massive ass with more fat in her trunk than her entire savage-looking and tremendous muscle-bound body. The sight of her pussy put a look of sheer disgust and revulsion on her face. The state of her disgusting-looking cunt was FAR from the clean, small and pretty-pink cunt with finely well-groomed bush that she had before: it now had large and fat lips, a more meaty and completely black labia, it was also fleshy and stretched to the extreme, it radiated a sickly, slimy. and nauseous musk, and she now had an extremely ungroomed and overgrown bush that was as wild and untamed as an uncharted jungle. She also turned around to realize it travelled up her sweaty asscrack, how it was now full of sweaty, knotted ravenette-colored bush.  
She looks like a savage, beastly cavewoman who's entire body were made to be bred with a powerful and virile, feral and savage beast-men.  
"...How dare you…!" She said once more in bone chillingly tone, that could breathe fire and spit metal.  
"Because it my right as your new Master." He casually stated, as if he was telling her that the weather was fine and decent. "And as your new Master. I've the right to make adjustments, changes, upgrades, and if called for, a total revamp of my broodwhore's body, only if it calls for it of course, like to enjoy the basics of beautiful my broodwhores have. I don't like to use the last one because it makes me feel like a douche who doesn't respect women. Don't get it wrong, I love to be the dominate one during sex and talk dirty, but that's only during sex. I'll go to hell and back for my harem, hell even my servants, but they don't ask for much. The only time they do show want is when I asked to be "serviced" then suddenly twenty show up. I think they hate the fact that their not official members of my harem. I felt bad when I first noticed, so I that I started spending the nights "servicing them," if you know what I mean. That's a job on it's on, I can only thank the power that brought me here for freeing me of the need to sleep and giving me endless stamina. I have thought of creating a clone to attend to them, but they work so hard to keep the castle clean, and make wonderful meals the times I choose to eat. They deserve the real thing damn it, if only I could stretch time for them, Oh, that's a thought," Jaune rambled on, not paying attention to the angry beast-woman anymore.  
She didn't hear him as she keep on staring at in the mirror. How her mind was in mix state of shock, horrified, and unadulterated rage that couldn't accepted the new state of her hairy, revolting, barbarous, musclebound, thickalicious body that was far from her clean, graceful and slender yet fairly voluptuous and curvaceous figure that the rambling beast had done to her without her consent. Then she feel her calm mind started to melt and self-control over her emotion slipping as her overwhelming all-powerful, pure and unadulterated rage.  
Until finally...her mind snapped. As the serene and icily woman screamed out in primal rage as she dash toward Jaune with bloodshot rage-filled eyes and a pretty brutal snarl on her somewhat brutish yet still comely face.  
And she roared one word to him that was full of violent, uncontrollable rage in a deep rage-filled, screaming, primal voice.  
"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
Jaune was brought back to reality as he saw the beast-woman charge at fine, even though she was a short distance away. His mind processed information so quickly, that if he focus, time would slow down to a crawl. He then decided to use the Primal-Lust, a mystic art he developed while watching them. The art was designed to take care of those reacted undesirable towards him after the change, such as trying to mind control him, try to manipulate him, or in this case, try to kill him. He waved his glowing hand at her direction, and a wave of bright pink hit her though it t stop her due to the spell that he used on her as he waits for the effect to happen. The spell happen near-instantaneous as the spell cause her to collapse to her knees as it cause her to squirt heavily until the floor underneath her were soaked with her cuntjuices and her half-foot long black nipples gush out thick, viscous yellow creamy milk bursting out of her endowments. Her body sensitivity was also, amped up-to eleven times twenty folds.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed as her cries of rage turned to cries of animalistic lust.  
She then arched down her back to lay on the floor, her cream, yellow milk shooting all over the chamber. Everything was coated, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the bed and Slut Whore along with it, only Jaune remained clean do to his mystic powers.  
Slut Whore's started to wake up due to hearing the loud primal scream of lust and the powerful smell of milk in the room. Her brown eyes fluttered open with dazed look on her girlcum-covered face and she lifted herself right up from the dirty, soaked bed with heavy aura of exhaustion surround her as the young beauty. She dumbly looked around the room with dazed, heavy-lidded look on her face, not really looking at the room yet her nose were being hit with the overpowering, powerful mixture of the pungent musk and creamy-milk that surrounded the room.  
The strong scent made her wide and alert, along with the residues of the Primal-lust spell that still were in the air and hit her body cause the young brood-changed woman to squirt her girljuice from her cunt on the bed and the room, along with her 6-inch, black nipples shooting off her thick, viscous white creamy-milk. Making the room even more dirty and the powerful, now mixed-scent, even more pungent and penetrating then before. It then started forming a thin but noticeable mist around the room fogging the sensitive noses and minds of the Fairest Brood-Changed stepmother/daughter duo.  
Jaune watch all of it with calming smile, yet he held intrigued interest in his sharp, piercing eyes at the unexpected domino effect of his one of his weaker novice-level of his Primal-Lust spells. The pure and powerful musky pheromones secreting from the room, infused with the mystic body-altering cum that were strong and potent (despite a couple of hours had passed by) that was used to conduct the brood-change, were starting to fuse with residues of the Primal-Lust. As it started to amplify the strong potency of the creamy milk and pungent cuntjuice of Slut Queen and Slut Whore's mixed and merged scent made one powerful scent that cause the bestial side of their mind to awaken and their instinct into overdrive state; unlocking their beast within.  
This woke Slut Whore up and made her alert, then with the little shred of her human mind, that part the beast didn't take over. She looked at the mirror still at Jaune's side, and gasped. She had always been short about 5'2"ft and fairly skinny and underweight due to her stunt growth and poor dieting, but now her height shoot up to 6'2"ft with more fill out but still skinny frame but more of healthy skinny yet savage-looking, muscular body. Her arms were now very strong-looking with lean muscles, well-toned muscles, slim and toned six-pack abs. Her youthful 30C breast had swelled into tremendously-massive, heavy, fat, 42GGs, tipped with half-a-foot, black-colored, sandpaper-rough nipples that were hard as iron. Her once small cute butt had ballooned into a huge, fat badonkadonk, it gained bounciness and jiggleness. A raw and primal, telling sign of her reborn of her animalistic desirability yet youthful sexuality. Then the sight of her changed vagina and butt, had put her small still-human mind even more horrified panic. Her once clean-shaven and healthy-looking vagina was now black, ungodly fat, fleshy, thick. With a smelly with overgrown, wild, and untamed ravenette bush, that was much more akin to a wild jungle. It looked so savage with the clumps and knots throughout it and their was the pungent, if produced a sour-yet-sweet musk, latent with beastly aphrodisiac pheromones. She felt something in her buttcrack and look behind and saw a small but untamed strip of jungle-bush that traveled down her sweaty buttcrak. She then smelled (with her upgraded senses) something, her then realized that the bush between her ass was radiating a sour, beastly scent, not to different from the scent of her hairy cunt.  
The remnant of her human mind was shocked and horrified at her new physical appearance. How, she looks like a beastly, savage, barbaric, cave-woman, her new figure, showed little, if any, of her former pure and clean self. Her big breast, oversized ass, and changed cunt looked to serve as symbols of her high fertility. Nevermind pretty looks and cute faces, her body was meet to breed nonstop with the alpha-male, same goes for her step-mother.  
Jaune looked at the duo and he uses his vast magic to dispel his attire off, showing his very muscular frame and very long, oversized and beastly 18-inch twin cocks (he used his magic to "prepare" for the dou) and huge, extremely smelly and musky ballsacks that was brimming with strong, virile seeds that had 100% guarantee rate to breed the savage, beastly cave-woman and make them carried his moment he uses magic to dispel his clothing and his oversized twin cocks appeared...  
There was total silence in the Transformation Chamber (or T-room). As the fairest slowly look at the twin, oversized cocks that was attached to the towering, 7'3, beast-of-a-man. A man who not only towered above them, but was adorned with bulging yet lean, adonis muscles, and two, veiny, pulspating, 18-inch long cocks, each about 3-inches thick. They each fired thick, syrupy, yellow cum, coming from his giant-sized testicles that pulsed with his fertile seed, were bigger than fist. Then it was all covered in golden, fur-like hair, his chest, arms, thighs, legs, cock, balls, they all grow a fur-like hair that grow like a majestic hide (as evidenced by its lack of naps, and general uniformity) that gave off his beastly, pheromone-lanent musk. His body was like theirs, and future members of his harem, not meet to look pretty, but meet to be strong, to dominate and destroy competition, to survive, and most importantly, to breed. The purpose of his and his harem's bodies is the same of wild beasts, and Jaune was the alpha. The alpha beast. The alpha man. The alpha beast-man.  
Their enhanced sense of smell eventually picked up the raw and masculine musk of the twin cocks and the fist-sized balls.  
"MIIIIINE!" The two of the fairest yelled at the same time as both of them lunged at the beastly hunk, Slut Queen taking the top of the two cock in her craving mouth and Slut Whore's almost took the entirely off the cock down her tight, velvety throat.  
Jaune growl pleasurably as the fairest beauties slobber and sucked on his twins massive dong, four eyes staring at him with heart-filled eyes, full of pure love, bestial lust and divinely worship within them. The alpha felt a great deal of pride and enjoyment of seeing them sucking on his dong and acting like the worshiping beastly whores they are. They make love to his cocks with their mouths, with the passion and lust of a bitch-in-heat. They love the thickness, lengthiness, and the beastly musk of this cock.  
Eventually, after a long period of sucking on the twincocks, now slobbered in their slimy saliva, mouths drooling on the ground as 18-inches of dickmeat is shoved down their throats. Their hairy cunts producing an even stronger musk as their meaty, black fuckholes drooled cloudy, slim-like girlcum on the ground. Jaune twin cock's started to throb and pulse before the cock exploded, releasing large torrential downpour of rich, thick, potent cum down their throatpussies straight into their stomachs. Both of the bestial-fairest tried their best to drink as much cum as possible, but it exploded out of their nostrils and mouth, making a mess of their beastly if slightly attractive face. When Jaune pulled back his slimy cocks from their mouths, each closed the red lips tight. Their pale cheeks over-bloated and rippling with thick, yellow cum they stubbornly refused to let go. Their lips were pressed into a red dot, like they were giving strained, overesaderrated kisses, while the bloated cheeks behind looked like they were about to burst.  
"Show it to me. Show me how much you've in your mouth or I won't breed you two" Jaune said in sharp and commanding tone to them as he send them strong, dominating stares.  
As they opened their mouths, yellow cum oozed out of there widened mouth and letting the cum ooze onto their oversized cow tits and in between their sweaty cleavage. Both of them looked at their alpha male breeder with loving, submissive eyes and await his next orders. But when it comes it was not a verbal one. Instead Jaune he grab both of this with his strong, burly arms and threw them on the bed, with their huge, beastly asses facing upward that near-instantaneously to wobble, jiggle and twerk in instinct. Pale, sweaty, succulent cheeks smashed into each other with a resounding sound. Flinging sweat off them and giving Jaune repeated flashes of their assholes as their cheeks spread in and out, in rapid recession. He also saw as the moist jungle stirps of knotted, nappy, and ravenette hair of their asscracks get beaten into submission by the walls of fat, fleshy assmeat.  
CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP~!  
The sound of fleshy assmeat clapping were heard through the room due to the twerking beastly duo. How the like of both of them trying to attract the attention of the all-encompassing and divinely-male breeder. Trying to be the chosen one that gets the first taste of his primal cock and the virile seed.  
Jaune made his choice as he walked to the younger of the woman (much the jealous of older one, how started twerking even harder). He grab hold of her fat ass and spread showing her hairy asshole, he smells the pungrent, feminene scent of the beastly pheromones, he then aims his thick cocktip into her virgin asshole (which he cleans the inside of with magic) and vagina, without a moment of hesitation, he took both of her virginities.  
This causes the formerly virgin to let out a silent scream out of her lips. The pain of having her maidenhood and analhood taken and stretched very wide by the two ungodly, oversized twin-cocks. Yet her masochistic-loving and savage-breeder body respond pleasurably as she cum instantaneously from having her maidenhood and analhood brutalized and savaged, in such a manner with no softness or gentleness.  
The bestial man proceed to pound both of her holes with strong, powerful force that come from his powerful hips and his animalistic, savage thrusts. Even with her new fat-lipped and meaty vagina, her pussy was stretched tremendously to its limit. Her tight, blacked, hairy asshole so cling desperately against huge, monstrous meat-pole that it would be pulled in and out with every thrust. As her nails clawed against the bedding of the bed, trying her best to hold on her rapidly draining sanity from the endless onslaught of savage forninating and the huge meat-poles driving and disappearing into her furry cunt and ass. Explosive orgasm after  
orgasm wracks her voluptuous, curvaceous body.  
CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP—!  
She started to feel the cocks thicken and pulse in her cunt and asscunt, the started to become harder and harder, until with imposingly loud, beastly, sonorous bestial roar of animalistic lust boomed across the T-room. The familiar sensation of thick, yellow cum rushing through two long, thick, veiny cocks into Slut Whore's wet, hairy, beastly cunt and asshoe. It was the most glorious and magnificent cream-filling that the beastfied young beauty had ever felt in her entire life. Her eyes rolled roll up with tears of pleasure, with her mouth open wide has her tongue started sticking out and drooling, a perfect and lewd Ahegao expression on his youngest broodwhore.  
His cock continued to cum until he took out his still cumming cock and allow it to mark her entire body with a flood of rich, thick, yellow cum. His messy twin cocks eventually stop cumming, but still stood hard-as-steel, he then gave Slut Whore one final glance. She was passed out with her two of her holes was gaping and drooling out thick, copious amount of his cum, and her swollen stomach looked 7-months pregnant.  
With a dark smirk, a deep sinister chuckle escaped from his lips as he looked to Slut Queen. His dark smirk and imposing eyes look at the mature, unaware look in her eyes, broodwhore who soon will learn her place in the pecking order. She repositioned herself so her ass is facing him, she was twerking even harder than before, like it was her mating dance to get him to breed her. The clap of her cheeks was so strong, it started to create a lite breeze that carried her scent right into her face.  
He walked behind her huge and marvelous fat ass that still was twerking"Alright, my mature whore. I'm going to teach you the pecking order. I'm first, always was, always will be. You can dominate your step-daughter and fellow broad-whores to your heart's content. But I'm first."  
He said as he picked her up in a standing full-nelson position, aimed his cocks into her two of her holes, and virtually dropped her onto them. This causes the mature and buxom broad-whore to scream out in sheer pleasure, with her squirting her cuntjuice across the room and onto her unconscious, fucked silly and breed stepdaughter. Jaune then turned to the mirror so she can watch her body get savaged.  
She glanced at the mirror. Her fair yet pale skin was flushed and wet with sweat and her own arousal. Her long, butt-length hair messy stuck to her face giving her delicious yet exhausted expression. She looked down and saw both of her holes, her beastly, furry snatch, and hirsute asshole looked. They were stretched considerably from having two fat, veiny, oversized twin-cocks inside them. She look nothing like the cold and regal queen that she was before, but a disgusting beast of a broodwhore. And she fucking loved it.  
'Mein Gott,' She thought. 'I'm really nothing but a filthy animal whore am I?' And I...want this beast of a man babies…Yes...Slut daughters who will serve their daddy faithfully'  
"Get ready, Whore." Said Jaune his words interrupted her internal monologue of her future daughters. "I'm about to show you how you look like when you're bouncing on my cocks."  
The hulking, dominant beast-man went back to turning the inside of her cunt and ass into brutalized-mush with the relentless force of his dominating thrusts. Slut Queen was caught by surprise by sucker-punching of his two lengthy, beefy cocks. Her half-foot nipples started to spray thick, yellow milk on the mirror, as she screamed in pleasure.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~!"  
The screeching scream of Slut Queen's was tremendous and booming as she felt the walls of her cunt and her ass being stretched wide by the girth of the two cocks. The delicious sensation of her walls being widened and stretched was feeling that was beyond magnificent. It was so marvelous that it drowned her entire brain with the sheer ecstatic drug-like state.  
CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP CLAP SLAP~!  
The wet, slapping sound of flesh against flesh and slopping sound of ass and pussy being brutalized by a pair of oversized bull-size cocks that was making her experience succession of massive, explosive orgasms that wreck her entire buxom, curvy frame.  
Until Jaune nibbled on her ear and spoke in a low, rich and husky voice.  
"I'm going to cum. You're gonna take it all just like the cocksleeves whore that you're! Then I'mma ride you and Slut Whore until you both are comatose vegetables!"  
Her body was attacked by another orgasm that came from his domineering words and her face turn into perfect Ahegao with her eyes rolled up and her mouth with her tongue out. Jaune let an out bellowing laugh at her visceral reaction and her lewd, stupid-looking as he pumps her into a more brutal, bullish force. Until the towering, well-built beast-man push his cocks deeper and started to cum a river of strong, thick, virile and rich cum into her. Hitting her fertile eggs and her stomach until it was filled with nothing but his cum. He didn't pull out until he was certain that all of his cum were inside of her and that she was impregnated with his child (which she was, thanks to the combined of his rich cum and the fertile spells he enchanted on his cum). The Slut Queen's moaned dumbly as her legs and toes twitch in pleasure as the beastly hunk still keeps on cumming inside her. Soon enough, his cock stops cumming and he allows her to slipped off his cocks and fell into the floor, making a puddle of her fluids.  
"You and Slut Whore rest up," Jaune said as he doubled his cocks, "this is only the beginning," as his four cocks stood up, hard and eager for action.  
-3 Hours Later-  
Jaune grunted and growled as he pounded his four, beastly cocks into Slut Whore and Slut Queen simultaneously, as he gripped their ravenette, ass length hair for leverage. Their thick, slimy girlcum connected their asses to his muscular thighs via strings of cloudy girlcum. His pistoning cocks were hitting them deep and hard, making them feel all of it beastly, rugged texture and the veins within them. This made the duo moan crazedly and wildly as their voluminous, heavy tits swing and slap each other from the power of his thrusts.  
"OH MY FUCKING GAWD! YOU AR~AH BREA~OO~KING ME SO ~EIYA~ S~O HARD AND DEEP MAS~TAH~~~!" Slut Queen called out, while Slut Whore was whaling in pleasure unable to speak or form cohesive thought from the power-fucking.  
Their battered, mewling and bushy twats were continuously squirting and cumming their girl cuntjuice unto their alpha-breeder strong thighs and four massive cocks that were brutalizing them and devastating their G-spots with monstrous force. Along with their furry assholes, witch were experiencing a new feeling what they will learn 'anal orgasm', which they soon become an addict to the feelings as their eyes rolled up from the explosive orgasm. When Jaune once again fired rivers of his syrup seed into their cunts, they screamed.  
-A Long Time Later-  
"Come on sluts, you call this oral. I could do better with my pinky finger," Slut Queen yelled at Slut Whore and Cinderella.  
They were on a lavish, double king-sized bed, with Slut Queen at the top with Slut Whore and Cinderella eating her out. Their faces were buried in her hairy, musty, slim-filled cunt, with their fat asses with raven and blond bushes going down the cracks, raised up in the air for all to see. Each was inflated to look six months pregnant with octuplets.  
As Jaune watched the scene in amusement, he wondered who was next, then a name came to him.  
"Maleficent."


	4. Maleficent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Maleficent, from Jaune's research, the locals say her parents gave her very name as an analogue to the word 'malevolent,' because they could see her dark nature from the moment she was born. It's just a rumor of course, one of hundreds, if not thousands regarding her origin. Honestly unless her mother was hot, Jaune couldn't care less about her origins. Her nature did intrigue him though, so after a thorough investigation, he came to his conclusion. She's not human, rather some sort of demon-draconian fairy. If you look at her it wouldn't be to supirising, to discover she's not human. Her skin was an unnatural, grey-ash color, her pupils were a deep black, she towers over all at a tall and statuesque 7"ft with a slim and slightly form. Finally, the foot-long, black horns that protruded from her skull like a naturally given crown.  
His conclusion actually explains a lot about her when applied, the fairy in her grates her magical potential and a humanoid appearance. While the demon explains her bond with hell, and her revulsion to things that are considered light magic in nature. Lasty, the dragon explains why her magic is so potent. While not regarded like such, dragons have as much if not more raw magical power than unicorns, it's why their so powerful. So usually anything even remotely related to a dragon is that much stronger than its closer kin. Magically and physically, so he suspects that her slim form isn't a pushover when it comes to it. This means she'll be the most powerful (future) member in his harem, but at the same time, this worried him greatly.  
As Slut Queen proved, it's possible for a person to remain sane during the brood-change. It's why he developed Primal-Lust. But with the potent power she has it might grant her some seconds of resistance due to her dragon heritage and her status as a powerful witch with untold magical protection and mystic enchantment. Those seconds she could use to unleash hell. While she couldn't harm him, he can't say the same for the castle, his servants, his harem. This was a risk that was too high and unacceptable, he needed a new solution. One specifically made to turn her into his demon-draconian broodwhore.  
Jaune decided to research anything on dragon and fairy and see if he can find some way to weaken her powers and any kind of weakness of the demon/dragon/fairy hybrid. In the meantime, he practices and further refined his Primal-Lust spells to further degree for his further meeting with the fairy. He rigorously research and study the information in demon-dragon-fairy. Until finally, he found a solution that was a simple and hidden-in-plain-sight that he have to smack himself in the hide for not seeing it so clearly. How on earth did he miss something so simple and easy?  
Dragon. Demon. Fairy. All of them were different from their physical appearance to magic presence. But there was one thing that all of them had in common was that all of them were not human and that they were much more intuned with their superhuman senses and magical sensitivity. Especially regarding sex. Dragons are infamous for being that much more dangerous and aggressive when in heat. Demons have entire realms and subspecies dedicated to sexual pleasure (the 7th Realm of Pleasure and the Succubus being well-known examples). Fairies make business in sexual enhancements (everything from drugs to bigger dicks), while some are just sluts that sleep with literally anything.  
'All I have to do is to make plans in 7th Realm of Pleasure and get me a couple of potent drugs of demonic aphrodisiac. Along with a strong 'bottle of Incubus pheromones that jump-started the mating cycle of people with dragonblood in them. Infused with my cum, the brood-change potions, and amplified them with my Primal-Lust spells to further enhance the effectiveness. Such a concotion would be to strong for anybody else, but Maleficent isn't anybody else.' He thought as his cunning mind made plans on acquiring the powerful witch and inducting her into his harem.

Maleficent, "the Mistress of Evil" hadn't always been an evil witch or of pure evil that people thought of her. She was once a kind and gentle young woman who care about other people and the forest they lived in. She was once the Faery Queen and Guardian of the Moor, her people thanks to their demon-draconian fairy heritage, stood taller than regular humans with an average height of 7'6"ft for males and females. Had potent magic and horned bodies that could crush boulders with ease, and a giant pairs of draconic bird-like wings, that could lift them above the clouds.  
Her superior physical might and vast magic potency made her living goddess to her subjects and humans who gaze at her otherworldly beauty and powerful mesmerizing presence. She was so powerful that her parents named her after the word 'Magnificent.' But, eventually all good things come to an end, at some point she had done the unimaginable, something she still hate herself onto this very day.  
She had fallen in love with a human male, his name was none other than the current King Stefan, the father of Aurora. The man who she had fallen in love with when she was nothing more than naive little girl full of romantics dream and boundless idealism. Both of them were at first best of friends when they meet as teenagers. Then they went too lovers when they were young adults, and at the end were now hated archenemys. It happened at a time when the human Kingdoms waged a war of expansion on the Moor. They had been constantly beaten and the lords and king humiliated by Maleficent and her Treesman Guardians. As the king lay on his deathbed from mortal wounds inflicted by Maleficent herself, he offered anyone who brung him her magnificent, brown wings great rewards. At this time, Stefan was but a peasant servant, but he was ambitious. Stefan betrayed her and stole her wings in his pursuit for the crown and throne. In her rage she cursed Stefan to fall into insanity, and cursed his daughter to fall into a death-like sleep come her 19th birthday. At the end of it, she was no longer the genial, kind, benevolent queen but a cruel, cynical, and malevolent witch-queen with a hatred for all mankind due to the sins of Stefan. This unintentionally affected her magic witch turned the once bright Moor into a dark and gloomy place. With her fellow kinsmen long since abandoning her.  
At the same time, it also started to affect her entire physical appearance changed from her pure angelic beauty to dark macabre beauty. Her skin turn from fair to greyish green, her once full 7'9"ft graceful frame, shrunk and shiveraled into a skeletal 7"ft. her glowing emerald, green eyes, dulled into acidic vats of venomous poison. She knew how far she had fallen, and she hated it.  
How she wish that she can regain her former stunning beauty and regal stature as Queen of Moor and cast aside the loathful title of Mistress of Evil.  
Unbeknownst to the fallen woman. Her wish will be granted in an unconventional manner. By the form of the powerful, divinely godlike Beastman that was the former knight-esque huntsman named Jaune the 'Beast Casanova'. Who was making plans to make the former queen into his bestial broodwhore.

The aforementioned Beast Casanova appeared near the cave where he sensed the torrential of dark dragonic-fae magic energies within the cave. He knew she was doing a ritual, something so private that not only did she do it in a cave, deep in the middle of uncharted forest far from the Moor. She also didn't bring the crow that he guessed was one of her truly loyal subjects.  
He only had a few minutes to start off his plan to bewitched Maleficent, and turn her into his broodwhore. He dashed toward the cave with supersonic speed that got him near the cave in a second. He felt the awe-inspiring yet intimidating dark-fae magick of the Mistress of Evil.  
His eyes zoomed on the skeletal yet still beautiful fae woman, who was chatting in the ethereal ancient language of the Demodragon Fae Court. He couldn't understand despite his All-Tongue power yet he knew by instinct that the ritual wasn't friendly to anyone, and that it was connected to hell. Then again, the ritual doesn't matter, his plan does, and it's time to enact it. He use his augmented Primal-Lust Spell to subtly change the ritual to fit his needs, he also cast his special purpose brood-change spells to turn the cave itself into a Transformation Chamber.  
Maleficent doesn't know that the ritual was altered or the man was in the same area as her presence due to her being in a deep trance as she continued on chatting the final part of her chat that would allow her to summon the legions of hell, and make them bow before her and follow her commands.  
Instead, the room exploded in magic energy, shredding all the close she had on and left her bare to the area. Her mind was so overwhelmed with lust that it went comatose, then the brood-change set in.  
Her height jump from imposing and statuesque 7'0'ft to overwhelming and enormous 8'4'ft towering Jaune's 7'3'ft, something he expected. He actually found it arousing to have a partner that dwarfs him. Jaune is very ecstatic about the chance to finally dominate a woman who's taller than him to show his might and dominate her.  
Her ash colored skin, returned to its fair peach color, as her entire body structure and muscles go through a large and extensive metamorphosis. Going from an extremely sketalal to towering, huge muscular-yet-feminene, curvaceous form, boasting full of with large-bulging muscles. Her huge, beefy arms make a bodybuilder look like a weak noodle dork, her large, powerful-looking thighs were bulky and strong with chiseled muscles, all complete with a razor-sharp six-pack abs.  
Her sharp, beautiful face turn draconic with black-green scales developing on the bridge of her nose and the corner of her narrow eyes and sharp jawline, as her eyes started glowing a baleful green. Her normal-looking pupil turned into elongated elliptical like the eyes of a great reptile or great, powerful and ancient dragon awakened from his countless epoch slumber. Her black, obsidian horns grew and reshaped until they were 2'½'ft long, goat-like horns, her ravenette hair thickened and legenthed til it was a black mane stretching down to her ass. Her flat, human teeth, toughened and reformed her mouth into a row of dagger-like teeth made to rip flesh right off the bone. With her tongue becoming forked and lengthy like that of a serpent. Finally, her fingernails and toenails grew and strengthened it they were black claws capable of defeating the mightiest of armor.  
Next was her chest that ballooned into from their flat 15A-cup state to pair of tremendous pairs of 42L's porn-style breast. Each of them was bigger than her entire head and look impossibly firm and bouncy perky despite their godly size. Her nipples lengthened until it was a permanently-erect four inches long and darken into dark shade of half-red half-green and began to secret yellow-colored (sign of her evil moral alignment), thick cream-milk out of her nipples. Odd enough, the cream-milk had a red, smoky appearance to them, a sign of her empowered Demodragon Physiology enhanced by the special Brood-Change and augmented Primal Lust spells. Jaune observed the oddity of her red and smoky cream-milk, and it made him wonder what so different about them and if okay for him to safely consume. But for now, he quietly will wait for her Brood-Change finished so he can test them.  
Next was her ass that swollen up from bony, to an ass that is the textbook example of Thicc and Thickalicious. With the right amount full delicious fat and bounciness. Her asshole puckered up and turn black reddish-green with scales around the edge of her asshole. A rather curious development as none of his broodwhore never had this strange and odd characteristics. Then again all of his current members are human, Maleficent is a Demon-Draconic Fairy and powerful Witch to boot. So her Brood-Change was going to be different from them. Jaune felt curious on how much different her Change was going to differ from his human broodwhore. Her pussy was next to change as her labia became fatter and thicker with the lips thickening and turning fairly scaly with black-and-green scales. Before a large forest of thick, knotted, ravenette pubic hair around her labia, and on the lips and mound of her once hairless cunt. It looks like entire jungle had appeared on her entire labia. The nappy jungle-bush started to give off pure, draconic and pungent scent of a primal, barbaric cavewoman-in-heat. Her asscrack was next as it grown around and inner her puckered up asshole with thick, knotted, ravenette, bushy pubic hair making an untamed and wild jungle on her asscrack. It's also give off wild, draconic and pungent musk of a savage, barbaric beastwoman-in-heat. With that she was on her knees, naked as the day she was born, in a dark, muddy cave. She was exhausted and dazed, and unknowingly faced her ass at her future alpha  
Jaune smile at the completion of the Brood-Change, as he spirited his clothes away, leaving him but naked. He was about to walk up to the demodraconic fae-witch to claim her when he felt a change happen. The change was so sudden to the all-powerful and mighty beastman as he was frozen due to the rampanet energy. It was so powerful and plentiful he thought he might drown in it. He didn't even notice that it was making physical changes to his frame, especially the size and girth of his already impressive tool.  
Jaune look down at his tool and felt his eyes widen as he saw his 18-inch cock lengthen and thicken from the awe-inspiring energy coursing through his cock. His cock jump from 18-to-24 inch that would put a strong, virile bull to shame. His girth in question also jump from 3-to-5 with the increase of veins running down the side of the cock making each vein throb and pulse with pure, unadulterated bestial-virility. Then something even more bizarre happened, a change that truly caught the beastman off-guard. As he gazes on in sheer shock as he saw a growth happening. His eyes look at it with shock as the growth lengthen and thicken until it look identical to his original 24-inch and 5-inch thick cock. He finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He found himself getting lost in thought on the subject.  
'What was that,' Jaune thought, 'That power dwarfied mine in every way, I wasn't even a pebble in the face of a planet. It was beyond that in every conceivable way.'  
In the meantime with the resident mistress of evil, Maleficent also felt the same all-encompassing and powerful energy from the unknown and unseen being. It started making changes as it had done Jaune. Both her physical and mental state were going through unexpected metamorphosis change that's beyond anything that Jaune had ever seen. Her height jump from an enormous 8'4'ft to staggering 12'6'ft that makes her look like a powerful and beastly amazonian giantess. With her body muscle mass growing more larger and beastly with powerful, rippling bodybuilder mass that would put great dying shame to professional bodybuilders all around. At the same time tightening, turning dense and hard as steel (when tense) and forming to keep her now giantess figure womanly. Next up was her ass which swollen up until her ass was more fat and gained a jiggle and bounciness to her now legendary Badaonkadonk-class ass. It size and bounciness can and can mesmerize an entire horde of horny men and women with single bounce of her big, fat, bubbly asscheeks. Next was her pussy were look a tad bit small for her size. She then grew into her new giantess physique, with a more thicker and fatter with her clit looking like a girl-penis from how much it looked permanently erect. Her entire cunt began to give off a more pungent and powerful bestial-musk than before. The hair of her cunt and asscrack grew even more thicker, knotted, and wilder. Her entire naval was covered, making it appear even more untamed and slovenly. Making her true example of savage, barbaric and beastly draconic bitch who was strong and powerful with unparalleled sexual and physical might.  
The next of her physical change were her gigantic 42LL's. The change made them even more gigantic and massive as swollen from 42LL's to 48PP's with them dwarfing outward their size outbeat even the most well-endowed mortal woman and matched few supernatural woman of certain sensual race. Her nipples also lengthen and thicken from their 4-inch length to 6-inches with a width of small baby arms. They finally stood at with sexual pride and leaking out reddish-yellow, smoky, thick-cream milk.  
The last physical changes of her metamorphosis happen on her smooth shoulder blades and her obsidian horns. The skin of the shoulder blade expand upwards until a pair of wide black-green draconic wings with raven-like feathers until forming into stunning, gorgeous wings with a 24'ft wingspan.. Her 2'½'ft horns lengthen up to 6 ½ ft and the shape changes again from goat-like horns into curved, takin-like horns with perfect mix color of black, red and green.  
Maleficent once again found herself on her hands and knees, her body looking completely different from her previous forms. Her oversized, ballooned 48PP breast hung strong and unyielding from her chest, even though they seemed heavy, they still seemed nice and firm yet they were very soft, almost fluffy pillows level of softness, with an impossible pair of long and thick nipples that's near-constantly leaked out thick-cream-esque milk like a broken water hose. Her voluptuous fat ass and wide motherly hips, were filled hard-honed muscle and delicious thick-fat rested on pair of fertile, succulent thighs. Her fat barbaric-esque pussy radiated a thick visible vapor, lace with pheromones and musk, practically begging to be fucked. Jaune was honestly shocked at her transformation. Maleficent (or Male as he's gonna start calling her) was now nearly twice his height, and looked more of a beast than he did.  
'A fertile beast that is,' Jaune thought to himself as he walked around her (still naked) eyeing her new features. 'One that was meant to be fucked mercilessly,' he thought as eyed her transformed cunt. 'One that has giant stores of milk and the breast to carry and deliver them to her young,' he thought as he eyed her giant boobs tipped with milk-leaking, impossible nipples. "One that needs a fat ass to cushion and adsorb the powerful thrust of her mate during fucking," Jaune said to himself as he reached said ass. He did a quick mental scan of Male, and discover that not only did her body turn more beastial, but so did her mind.  
'It appears you're more beast than I am,' Jaune thought with a lascivious grin on his face, as his twin 24-inch cocks rose up to full mast. "But I'm still gonna dominate you," he said with deep dark growl, then he pounced and aim his two menacing cocks at the bestial faery witch and pierce the cunt and ass with brute force.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The Former Mistress of Evil let out loud, draconic roar out of her fanged maw with green flames coming out of her mouth. She came in near instantly, spraying loads of thick girl juices on his strong-beefy thighs. Without a moment to rest, the dominating beastman proceed to pound the newly drago-bitch cunt and ass. With no mercy or leniency on him, only animalistic-brutality and savage in his mind and action with the pure lustful-determination to make this bestial draco-bitch into his loyal broodslut.  
CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP—!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Letting out another draconic roar out of her fanged maw. With beastly snarl on her she slammed her big wide fat ass against the twins cock. Her wondrous thick ass rippled from the sheer force of her ass slamming against the powerful hip of the towering bestial-hunk of wild manhood and manliness.  
CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP—!  
The wet sound of bestial fucking ring across the cavern and travel to the mouth of the cave. Jaune flipped her over so he can face the beastly woman and her oversized, milk-storing, ballooned 48PP's breasts and her permanently erect, 6-inch nipples that had little bit of cream-milk streaming out of them. He immediately latched onto them with his fanged mouth to sate his unquenchable, ferocious hunger for her draconian, beastly milk. He drank her draconian milk by the cup-full gulp down his gullet, it had a smoky aftertaste that taste like well-cooked medium-rare boar meat.  
He doesn't stop his thrusting as he kept on slamming his two cocks deep into her ass and cunt. Making a bulge appear out of her firm and chiseled abs. The draconic-bestial witch roared out lustfully as she clawed the broad well-chiseled with her dagger-like nails that didn't cause harm to him due to his invulnerable skin. He growled out in raw passion as he grabbed her of her big, thickly fat ass for leverage to fuck her even deeper with his twins herculean cock.  
CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP—!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Cumming! Take it my seed you fucking feral bitch!" Roared Jaune as he came all of his cocks deep into both of her holes. Cumming inside her with his thick, rich and virile into her. The first loads fill her baby room and her stomach before it overflowing her entire asshole and pussy with the inhuman girth of twin-cock blocking the excessive amount of cum. Soon enough her stomach started to overfilled until it look like she's six-month pregnant with quadruplets. The monstrous amount of cum that was inside the demodraconic fae-witch to experience another powerful, explosive and mind-shattering orgasm that splash against Jaune strong, herculean thighs and the stone floor. Male soon pass out from the sheer, unrelenting and explosive orgasm. With a feral grunt, Jaune pulled out of Male with a wet SPLOOK, and immediately thick rivers of syrupy, yellow jizz came out of her gaping cunt and asshole. After he took a moment to appreciate the scene. Maleficent on her back, giant, impossible tits rest on her chest leaking reddish-yellow cream-milk. Womb and stomach filled with his virile seed, so swollen and bloated, she looked 6-months pregnant. He spared one look at her face which was in a fucked-silly experience, her eyes were rolled up and her long, forked tongue hanging out of her agape mouth. .  
Jaune use his vast, godly powers to immediately teleport back to his pocket dimension and all-encompassing castle. Where the rest of his beastly, cavewomen-esque broodwhore beauties were waiting for him to come back and him to use his newly acquired twin-cocks on them. Unbeknownst to powerful beastman lord. They're also going through changes by the incomprehensible energy and the mysterious benefactor who made the change of the former Mistress of Evil into a semi-giantess amazon. The energies is currently doing the change with the rest of the harem of cavewomen-esque broodwhore turning into more beast than women at the moment. More beast than Jaune himself.

The moment he landed inside his castle throne room with Male in tow. He quickly felt the same energy that change the former Mistress of Evil. This time it was more potent than before (due to it being used on multiple targets) and forced him to his knees due to the sheer power of it. When he looked up, he was met with a familiar sight. All of his harem of cavewomen-esque broodwhore are going through extensive body metamorphosis that left him stunned at the sight of it.  
He looked at was his first member of his harem, Cinderella or 'Cindy' as he now called her. Her height and entire body had drastically changed. She now stood the staggering height of 9'3'ft with more buxomer and curvier figure with a bigger, firmer, and fatter ass that's a perfect mixture of delicious fat and robust muscle. Her already tremendous, bootylicious and divinely ass, had swollen into a pair of two behemoth-size, jiggingly and thickalicious asscheeks. With each of them bigger than her head. Her already enormous, fat, bouncy and firm breasts had grown into pair of gravity-defying 40JJ's. That at the same times improbably firm and perky on top of her chest. Next up, was her nipples which lengthen and thicken till they were 6in long and had a 1in girth as they began secreting white cream-milk out of them, uncontrollability. It was almost as if they were bewitched to stream milk constantly forever.  
Next was her clit and pussy which were already beastly, fleshly, and overgrown with dark-yellow hair. Now it becomes more thicker, fleisher, and produced a stronger musk. With a now lengthy, thick, girl-penis clit standing with permanent arousal and producing pure, thick and vapor pheromones. Her wild, cavewomen-esque cunt started producing uncontrollable amounts of slimy, jello-esque girlcum. It was now nearly thick as jello in some areas,and caked up around her labia and inner thighs. Her thick, clouded womanly fluids had turned completely white almost the shade of greyish-white mist and so much was now produced. Her cunt permanently drooled a syrupy line of cum. Her already wild, messy, and untamed bush were growing wilder, messier and feral by the second of it until it was wild uncharted jungle. Her dark-yellow hair had darkened even further to a dirty texture of flaxen, and had big, thick spots of wet but caked up girlcum that give off a feral, pungent scent. It has also thickened in her asscrack, witch is now being drowned in a sea of assflesh. Two magnificent pairs of big, fat and mammoth-size asscheeks sandwitching a strip of untamed flaxen bush between them.  
He set his eyes over to his second member Slut Whore (previously Snow White), or 'Snow' as he know called her. Jaune saw that she too gone through changes inflicted by the mysterious power. Her frame increased to a size of 9'1ft, with ripped, iron-cut muscles, that would put the strongest, musclebound mortal to shame. Big, well-muscled arms with strong well-toned muscles, toned midriffs, sculpted abs, toned broad shoulders, and strong well-developed legs. With all of the fat had gone through her thighs, ass, and breasts giving her all of the fleshly voluptuousness.  
Her cavewomen-esque cunt had already gone through the metamorphosis. Gaining a more fleisher yet slimmer appearance, mixture of modern yet primeval attractive aspect. Her lower lips had become engorged and more swollen, with her juices becoming visible with a vapor and misty that fog up her entire groin area due to how thick the mist was. Along with her already wilder and wild ravenette bush growing wilder and bushier. With caked up thick, womanly juices marked throughout the bush, giving off more primeval musk that attracted powerful virile stud like Jaune.  
Next was her buttock which was already tremendous and immense by anyone standards. Jumped up from being merely big for her age and size to something that would put the most bootylicious mortal women on earth to shame. It was more fat then muscle at this point with a pair of jiggling, thick, and big asscheeks that had a slight wooble to them, even when she stood still. Between her godly asscheeks, was an untamed and primal strip of ravenette bush. Growing wilder and messier, but ultimately drowned in a sea of pale assmeat. Then her pair of giant, succulent breasts, that swelled to a magnificent pair of 44II's that was extremely firm as a mountain and youthfully perky to the extreme. Her black, 6-inch nipples grew and thicken till they were, 8-inches long and 2-inch thick. Like Cindy, her nipples constantly leaked a never-ending stream of cream-milk.  
His eyes were on the evil and dominating mature woman Slut Queen (previously Evil Queen Grimhilde) or 'Queen' as he now called her. He also saw that she too has gone through changes inflicted by the mysterious power. Her frame increased to a size of 9'6 making her the seconest tallest after Male (who still towered over her). She also gained a bigger, stronger and brawnier muscles that outclass all of the mortal muscles one could achieve in their short lifetime. Strong, bulky arms with chiseled biceps and well-chiseled muscle mass, muscular midriff, a pair of large broad shoulders, and very long and well-developed legs dominated her frame.  
With her already thick, marvelous ass bloating up until it surpassed the likes of Cindy and Snow ass due to her greater mature age. Queen's outstandingly gorgeous in primal sexy way with asscheeks bigger then of Cindy and Snow asscheeks combine with the wilder and untamed patch of ass-bush becoming wilder and messier than before. Each cheek the size of an overfilled beach balls, smothering a black, ravenette, forest strip of hair.  
Along with her cavewomen-esque cunt which was already thick, fleshy, and slimmed by her girlcum and bestial-looking. It was becoming more fleshly and bestial by the second of it until it was far the slightly human-esque vagina and become 'beastly' yet attractive in terms of appearance. As her cunt took a turn deeper into beasthood, it started to produce a strong, visible, vapor-like musk. It was so dense and murky, that it was fairly hard to see her groin area due. Mainly how heavy the mist was and how godly potent the musk were compared to the younger Snow. Her girlcum like rest, started to thicken and become more slime-like almost the level of creamy banana pudding. The girl-cum had a thick texture that was dense yet soft at the same time with syrup-esque thickness. Like the younger woman before her, she was producing girlcum at an incredible rate, but due to its thickness it could just leak out.  
Instead it built up inside her pussy causing it to look overfilled with a monstrous creampie. The amount of her girl-juice were staggering and astonishing that it trailed down her long, strong and luscious legs slowly. Eventually making a puddle of her arousal that despite it small size, was inhumanly thick and noticeable by anyone sight and eyes. Her pussy still looked absolutely delicious and fertile in every mangable way that the sight of it caused the bestial Jaune to experience ravenous lust toward her that was more vigorous and powerful than before.  
Soon enough Queen's ravenette bush started to thicken and become more feral, it was full blown untamed and uncharted jungle with cloudy mist around the bush. Due to the sheer amount of bush surrounding her pussy, it merged with the ungodly thick girl-cum and made the already inhuman potent musk. More potent than before that made the evil women more amorous and hornier than before as if she's going to heat by the scent alone. Finally the final change of her body metamorphosis was her breasts, which jump 48K cow tits to enormous pairs of 48NN's. Which can be compared to overfilled beach balls from the sheer size and shape, with extremely firmness and perkiness that albeitly inferior in perkiness to the like of Cindy and Snow. Her nipples lengthened from 6-inches long to 8-inches with a 2 ½ inch girth to it. The nipples were leaking out copious amounts of thick, yellow cream-milk out of them as if they're broken water hoses.  
When the power left Jaune got back to his feet, he fully released what had happen. The power had changed his entire harem to be more beast than himself. He was honestly shocked yet highly aroused at their appearance. They all eventually rose to their feet, they stood in a crowd, including Male, who wandered toward them at some point. The all came to their senses and immediately noticed Jaune. Even as, transformed giantess, amazonian, beastwomen the could still feel the power radiating from Jaune, and did what a female in the presence of an alpha male would do. They turned around, bent over, and twerked, they twerked with all their might. It was almost as if twerking was their version of a mating dance to get Jaune to fuck them.  
Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap—!  
The resounding, drumming sounds of their thick asscheeks slapping together was amazing to hear, but even more amazing to see. Using the full might of their enhanced muscles, they drove their mamonth asscheeks together. Beating down on their ass-bush, and spreading them far apart to give Jaune glimpses of their assholes. Jaune immediately use his powers to teleport to another pocket realm that he made in case something unexpected happen such as this. It appeared to be an endless forest, with an endless amount of gigantic, pine-like trees, and no animals. The only animal that was around was the male beastman and his harem of amazonian, semi-giantess beastwomen, that suddenly appeared on the forest floor.  
Jaune act on with sheer, unrelenting instinct to dominate and breed the harem of feral beastwhores. He first grab hold of Snow and Cindy with his big, broad hands and lifted the two into the tip of his long, thick twin cocks. It was almost comical seeing a comparable smaller man hander the towering woman as if their were mere lightweight fuck-dolls.He slammed the two beast-bimbo cunts into his hyper-endowed twin-cock. The two young beast-bimbo whorishly scream out in guttural ecstasy and euphoria with their lean, flat stomach obscenely bulge upward from the thick, lengthy cock and the bulbous cocktip. Their hot, tight cunts stretched to the limit as their girlcum covers his entire lower body, in their heavy, womanly fluids. Jaune brutalized the inside of their inside with few 'weak' thrust to test their new hot, wet and tight cunt that was squeezing every single bit of his cock. The veins and thick bulbous cockhead that was destroying the baby rooms of Snow and Cindy at the same time with sheer, unrelenting ruthlessness and no compassion in his heart. With only bestial hunger and absolute need to dominate the mind and soul of the two beast women bimbos with pure, uncompromising determination in his heart.  
Meanwhile, desperate to feel pleasure, Male grabs Queen's head and forces her face into her pussy, before the Queen could even yelp in surprise. Male then forced Queen to the ground, and essentially sat down on her face in a knee-squatting position. Queens face was immediately lost in the black, fleshy forest that was Male's cunt. Almost immediately, Male's vagina started pumping thick cuntjuice down Queen's throat. Her cheeks bulged from the inhumans amount of thick fluids being forced down her throat. Some of it spilled over onto her face, covering it in a thin layer of girl-cum. Back with amorous, fornicating trio. Jaune were proceeding to rough-pounded the animalistic, bestial-bimbo duo into orgasmic stupor with his pairs of long, thick, and masculine twins-cocks into the mewling, orgasmic cunt of Snow, and Cindy who were howling and moaning with sheer euphoric pleasure in their low, growly, and husky voice.  
SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP—!  
A brilliant idea come to his mind and he act on the idea with microsecond reflex. AsJaune decided to use his vast powers to replicate two more pairs of cock for his usage to anally fuck the bestial bimbos. With a flash of mystical energies, two identical of cocks appeared, they stood as thick, veiny and proud as the original. And he put them to good use as his mastery of his dominion to manipulate his new pair of cocks as they slide right in their second fuckholes with the movement of slippery snake. His engord tips pierced their tight assholes in quick succession, then he rammed the rest of his length into them..  
"OOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
The guttural, primeval cries of Snow and Cindy would have been heard across the land-scrape if there had been any animals in the forest. He drilled his dicks deep into the holes of the younger of his beastwomen bimbo-whore's and contionously to fuck them deep and hard in a fast and brutal speed that would cripple a normal human women. Until he thrusted all of his cocks into them and cum out a river of his hot, virile, yellow cum into the fertile baby room of the youth bestial beastwomen bimbo-whore's. Instantaneously filling the entire womb with one dense, heavy dose of hyper-virile cum. Due to the immense girth of the four cocks, it was blocking the rest of the excessive cum that still is pouring into the four fuckholes of Snow and Cindy. Until their flat, firm stomach were swollen up until they look like they are eight month pregnant with quadruplets due to the dense and immense amount of cum still pouring into them. Eventually, Jaune stop cumming and pull out his cock letting the gaping cunt and asshole leaking out copious cum out the hole and the fuck-stupid beastwomen bimbo-whore's lay on each other in exhausted, sweaty, and comatose state barely in responsive state only mindlessly cumming their mind out and absentmindedly. He was done with them, for now.  
He then turned his attention to darkly regal, mature milfy-esque duo that was Male and Queen. Male was still squatting down on Queen's face, a face that her could not see do to it being buried into Male's fat, fleshly, and bestial twat. A cunt that's producing extremely thick, copious amount of heavy, syrup-like cum. Forcing it down the mouth of Queen who choked and gagged on the immense, plentiful cum into her mouth.  
He saw the entire situation with deep, penetrating but smolderingly lustful eyes that burn with pure, unrepentant desire. He acted with pure, unrestrained passionate instinct as he strides over them with a burning, purposeful aura around him. Showing off his immense strength, he grabbed her squatting legs and lifted her off the ground, in a standing full-nelson position. He looked at Queen, and saw the coldhearted and wicked women. Her face was a mess with her big stain of cum in her hair and one of her eyes closed cheeks were bulging with Male cum which is as thick as syrup. Her red lips closed so tightly, they were like a red dot on a face to full pouty expression with thick, noodle-esque trail of cunt-cum running out of her red supple lips. She look at Jaune and Male with daze yet sultry eyes that is full of passionate hunger and fiery desire. The ravenous and feral-minded Jaune stole a brief glance at their fleshly and naughty-looking cunts that was begging to be brutalized by his twin cock. The fucked-faced Queen's was still covered in a thick mist that was slightly blocking her face due to how dense and heavy mist cloud was. Male's was still leaking globs of thick girl-cum out of her draconic, bestial cunt onto the ground with splash against the grassy plain and started to make a small but growing puddle.  
Jaune look away from her as he lifts the gigantic amazonian woman with casual, almost comical ease. With a single thrust of his hips, he pierced her two fuckholes and gone on to ruthlessly brutalized the mature draconic-beastwoman fuckholes. This made Male to let out booming roar of pleasure with green flames bursting out of her maw. She could feel the overwhelming might of his immense strength and tremendous power behind the powerful, fuckful pounding of her tight twat and tighter asshole. With almost painful but extremely pleasurable delight that made her eyes rolled up into her skull practically aheagoing right there on the spot with the Queen watching them with delightful eyes.  
SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP! SWHALP—!  
The sound of flesh against flesh ringed across the forest along with the guttural screams of Male and Queen as the beast dominated the fuck-holes of the draconic-beastwoman and the bitch, broodwhore. His strong, heavy, dominating presence suffocated heavy on the mind of two beastly amazonian sluts. The more animalistic side of them mewled in submission and their soul submit to overwhelming power that Jaune oozed out in tremendous force.  
Eventually enough, Jaune cock push all of his cock and girth deep into their hole. He started cumming enormous amount of cum inside their fuck-holes that instantaneous filled their breeding room with the first thick load which were quickly were being filled by the next dense load into them. Due to the fat, immense girth of his cock blocking their tight little holes and the cum within them. Which means there was no escape for the thick, yellow cum, it started overfilling the womb. Soon enough, the cum was making their lean stomachs swell up with nothing but cum. He kept going until their stomachs looked like they were eight-month pregnant with quadruplets. He yanked his cocks out of their beastly cunts with a meaty SLURPK, and looked down at his transformed broodwhores. Their giant, beastly bodies, bloated with his seed, sprawled on the ground of the forest floor, leaking cum from their holes.  
"Rest," Jaune said as he doubled his cocks, "This is just the beginning," he growled as his four, hard as steel, fuck-logs stood proudly. The shafts throbbing with thick veins, the tips anger and engorged. Ready and wanting to savage any cunt and asshole near.

Timeskip - 3 weeks later...Throne Room  
Jaune was within his throne room, sitting on his throne looking at four of his beastwhore concubine which he dominated with penetrating stare and ravenous smile.All of them were ...well, frankly a inflated, fucked silly, mind broken, and cum-filled mess with all of their pussies and assholes. Gaping and leaking out copious amounts of cum onto the throne room floor making a massive puddle of their fluids. Making the air of the throne room quite heavy with the primal musk of pure, unadultered sex and aphrodisac phereomones so potent, it could cause a woman to squirt pussy fluids indefintely. Their once flat stomachs showed signs of being impregnated. Unknown to them, they're already housing up to ten developing daughters (thanks to Jaune's otherworldly powers) in each of their wombs.  
Jaune himself found himself thinking about the power that changed him, and what it means for them now.  
"What's my next move," he asked himself...

**Author's Note:**

> Now taking request, go ahead and say who you want next (has to be Disney)


End file.
